game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Paradox (Series)/Paradox's Universe
'''The Universe of Paradox '''is a universe setting within the Paradox series takes places. This universe is very similar to our real Universe. The Paradox series that take place on this universe, occurs on a planet called Earth, which has different structure than our own Earth. Fans oftenly dubbed the universe as "Paradox's Strangereal" due the similar concept as the Strangereal universe from Ace Combat series. The Overview It is widely believed and highly probable, but not confirmed, that Paradox's is almost identical to our real Universe, which would mean it is a large expanding universe made up of mostly dark energy and dark mattng er, with a very small percentage belonging to the stars and planets. It is also widely believed that Earth is the only known habitable planet in this universe, on which the vast majority of life is present, including humans. The Solar System where Earth is located is believed to contain the same planets as our real Solar System, which includes Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune -but the planets are named after the greek gods instead of roman one-, as well as the Sun and an asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. Additionally, the Solar System seems to be placed within the same Milky Way as ours, since some of our constellations are present in the games, including Orion and Crux. Paradoxverse's Planetary Details *Helios - also commonly called "Sun". The Largest bodies in the Sol System. *Hermes - Nearest Planet next to the Sun. Almost unhabitable. *Aphrodite - The Barren Planet sitting just near the barrier of the habitable zone. Mostly Desert with green dots covering it (Presumably it's an oasis or mineral-rich liquid water). Having an atmosphere as thick as earth but with less oxygen. *Earth - The only known planet that can support life. It's also sometimes referred as "Terra", or "Gaia". *Ares - Another Barren planet analogous to our universe's Mars but with much thicker atmosphere and summer full of deadly duststorm. *Zeus - Largest planet in the Sol system. A Gas Giant with very thin rings that surrounds it. *Chronos - Second largest planet with beautiful, multicolored rings that surrounds it. *Hades - Fourth Largest planet, Analogous to our universe's Uranus *Poseidon - Third Largest planet with thick blue gas that resembles sea water. The Earth - Geological Details and Biological Life-Form The planet Earth in Paradox's universe is vastly different from our real Earth. Various differences include some critters (that only exist in this universe), climate, landmasses, historical events, and cultural differences. However, many similarities exist as well. Humans inhabit this planet as the dominant species, the concept of time is the exact same as ours and some familiar creatures such as dogs, deers, cattles and birds also exist. Continents Earth is consisting of 2 supercontinents, Eusibria and Osenia. each of those Supercontinents divided into several continents such as North Osenia, South Osenia, Europa, Afrea, Zwambesia, Sibria, Fusea and Antarctica. Oceans and Seas Paradox's earth like our own, has Oceans which consisting of 4 Major Ocean that some named exactly after one on ours like Atlantic and Pacific, and other are named different such as Indus, Borealis and Australis (the two latter sometimes referred as Arctic and Antarctic ocean) Paradox's Earth Faunas Some faunas in this world are very different or even didn't exist in our own Universe. Faunas such as Scalehag, Chupacabra, Rinder, Molotka and Raptor are thriving are lives alongside humans. Most of them are live in the wild or protected under nature conservation law, but some like Rinders are domesticated and became a farm animal. Familiar faunas such as horses, dogs, deers and chickens also exist and thrive alongside those Paradox's Earth faunas. Earth - Geopolitical There are dozens of countries and nations just like Real-Life Earth, but most of them are different in name yet similar, if not exact same culture and history as the real life one. The current Paradox game series is set in a "modern day" where a three-way cold war happens and also where the time witnessing an rise of the Private Military Company roles in the battlefield. List of Known Paradox's Earth Countries Fusan Continent *Tevua - A socialist country equivalent of North Korea and 80s Japan *Fusan - Constintutional Monarchy country equivalent of Modern era Japan *East Dangul - A republic equivalent to modern South Korea *Yakumo - Confederation of Tribes equivalent to our world's Okinawan Kingdoms Sibria Continent *Nosvokia - Marxist-Leninist Socialist Country equivalent of Soviet Union/Russia *Sericia - Maoist Socialist Country equivalent of People's Republic of China *Adasia - Semi-Socialist Country equivalent of India. Featured in Paradox's Second Expansion DLC *Saulesia - Constituional Republic equivalent to our world's Indonesia. *Karabastan - A Country that torned with a neverending Civil War between Extremist Emirate faction and Socialist Republican faction. Equivalent to our world's Iraq. *Rashedi Adiya - Equivalnet to our world's Saudi Arabia *Galatine - Equivalent to our world's Turkey. *Tandolina - Equivalent to our world's Philippines *West Dangul - Socialist country equivalent to our world's North Korea. Europa Continent *United Crownlands of Artorland - Parliementary Kingdom equivalent to our world's United Kingdom *Gallia - Equivalent to our world's France *Ospina - Equivalnet to our world's Spain *Emmeria - Equivalent to our world's Germany *Esperia - Equivalent to our world's Italy *Lasria - Equivalent to our world's Serbia Afrea Continent *Maghreb *South Afrea Zwambesia Continent * Zwambesi - An unofficially Princedom country that torned by bloody civil war that rages over years. Equivalent of generic Central/Midwest African Countries. Introduced in Paradox first Expansion DLC North Osenia Continent *Federated States of Aldroica - A Superpower, Democratic Country equivalent to our world's United States of America *Northandy- Northern neighbor of the Aldroica. Equivalent to our world's Canada. South Osenia Continent *Meridio - Southernmost Country equivalent of Argentina. Introduced in Paradox: Phantasm game. *Urgaia - A Dictatorship Country and Northern Neighbor of Meridio. Equivalent of Venezuela and Urugay. Gallery Nation's Flags OsenianFlag.png|Federation of Osenian States NosvokianFlag.png|Union of Nosvokian Republics TevuanFlag.png|Democratic Republic of Tevua FuseanFlag.png|State of Central Fusea BretonianFlag.png|United Kingdom of Bretonia SericianFlag.png|People's Republic of Sericia GallianFlag.png|Republic of Gallia Trivia ((Coming Soon)) Category:Universe Category:Locations